I LOVE DOGS
by xxxKristayyxxx
Summary: This is sort of an outtake of Episode 13.When Ed challenges lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Please read and review I would appreciate it. Damn I suck at summaries the story is better than the summary. IT's funny i swear


Title:"I Love Dogs"

Summary: This is sort of an outtake of Episode 13.When Ed challenges lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Please read and review I would appreciate it. Damn I suck at summaries the story is better than the summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I think I own the plot a little bit. XP

A/N: I sort of added the opening and ending theme. I hope that you don't mind XP. I didn't add it to make my story longer, I added theme song because I wanted to make it fell more like an episode not a story.

_**

* * *

**__**Introduction**_

People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value in order to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young.

**_Opening Theme song _**

**Japanese **

kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo

kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekureyo

saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

asu ga kuruhazu no sora wo mite

mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteiru

katawara no tori ga habataita

dokoka hikari wo mitsukeraretanokana

naa omae no se ni ore mo nosete kurenaika

soshite ichiban takai tokoro de okizari ni shite yasashisakara toozakete

kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo

kanashimi no iki no new o tometekure yo

saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

_**English **_

Please rip apart the old memories with your hands

And stop sadness completely

Now pierce through my heart which is in love

I look up at the sky where tomorrow should arrive

Looks like I cannot use my heart well, for it is full of worries

A bird near me flew

I wonder if it was able to find light

Will you let me ride on your back?

Then leave me behind at the worlds highest place and keep me away from kindness

Please rip apart the old memories with your hands

And stop sadness completely

Now pierce through my heart which is in love

* * *

We start this episode with Ed and Al in front of East central Head quarters gate. 

"Were here" Ed said sounding very unenthusiastic

"Yeah" Al said also feeling unpleasant

ED SIGHS

"What's wrong brother? " Al asked worried about his brother

"Can't you guess?" Ed asked Al as if it was obvious

"I have to listen to the colonel long and sarcastic remarks again." Ed said answering his own question

ED BEGINS TO MOVE IN FUNNY WAYS AND START IMINTATING COLONEL ROY MUSTANG.

"So the Philosopher stone in Lior was a fake a well. How long do you expect the military to keep funding this wild goose chase? Where is Edward-kun? I am sorry I can't see you over all of this paper work.

"Oh well, let get it over with." Ed said opening the door.

* * *

In lieutenant Colonel Mustang Office Ed and Roy Mustang were talking about Ed failed attempts to get the philosopher stone just as Ed had predicted 

"I almost forgot we had a little inquire from a detective in agora. So tell me, is Siren a real ten under the mask?" Roy Mustang asked from his desk.

Ed started blushing heavily and replied "So you know everything I do. Is that what your trying to tell me?"

A LONG PAUSED CAME BETWEEN THE TWO STATE ALCHEMIST

"Well you seem to a little something about everything. Tell me what you know about Dr. Marco." Ed asked.

A LONG PAUSED CAME BETWEEN THE TWO STATE ALCHEMIST

"I'm Sorry I don't know anything about Dr.Marco." Roy said and ordered Ed to leave the his office,

* * *

ED AND AL WHERE IN THE LIBRARY TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING ON DR.MARCO BECAUSE, ED DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT MUSTANG DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING. 

"Mustang not telling me something" Ed said flipping through books

"THE MILITARY GOT RID OF HIS RECORDS."

"Nii-san maybe the colonel doesn't know anything." Al said quietly

"Al your too gullible" was the only thing that Ed said

* * *

Later Ed challenged Roy Mustang to a duel. The conditions were that if Ed won then he will have to tell Ed everything he knew about Dr.Marco and keep the cat that Al found earlier. 

Roy enters the room

"Sir" Fury asks as Roy takes the dog he found

"Dog huh" Roy said

"I love dogs" Roy stated with a smile on his face that looked like this: v

"Really? You mean it Fury asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course, dog embody loyalty. They follow there master commands above all else. Be a jerk to them and they don't complain. And they never once beg for a paycheck. Trust me Fury they are the great servant of man." Roy says as he is shaking the dog

"Loyal canine how we salute thee" Roy says in a sing song voice

Fury Seat drops

"Well your awfully manic today Sir. I thought that challenge would worry you so?" Havoc asked

Roy turned around and said "come on the Fuhrer would it wouldn't be fair with me against the kid. I'd love to show off my valor but, there is no way he would allow it

* * *

Roy, Havoc and Riza walking down the hallway after the Fuhrer approved the challenge that Ed proposed, he said the fight should be "interesting" fight 

"Can't say I didn't try to protect the kid but, I'll dutifully obey my order until I become Fuhrer and every one of them is obeying me." Roy said with a smirk

"You should be more discreet about those declarations Sir, some would call that treason." Riza said

"She's right chief .You have a death wish or something?" Havoc asked the colonel

Havoc and Riza looked at Roy while he stops walking.

"That a stupid question Havoc, I sat it because it's true. And when I become fuhrer there will be changes. On that day all female officer will be required to wear tiny miniskirts." Mustang declared

Riza sweat drops **--"**

Havoc Drools **0.0**

"You're a miracle mustang I'll follow you for the rest of my life." Havoc as he drools on Roy's knee.

"Yes" was all Roy can say.

Riza in awe just walked them and said "Sometime I wonder how Roy became Lieutenant Colonel"

"If you want to know Hawkeye then I'll tell you." Roy replied

"Havoc give me a beat." Mustang said

Havoc gave Mustang the beat to the song Remember the name by Fort minor

"You ready! Let's go!

Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about

It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

This is twenty percent skill

Eighty percent beer

Be one hundred percent clear cause Hughes is ill

Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the east in flames

And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! ROY MUSTANG" Roy rapped

Riza just sweat drops and keep walking. Roy and Havoc soon caught up.

* * *

Ed and Mustang were at the stadium where they were supposed to fight. 

"Without further distraction we move on to the main event." Hughes said

"In the red corner, the flame alchemist and the hero of the eastern rebellion; Colonel Roy Mustang give it up." Maes Hughes said holding a microphone and pointing directly to Mustang.

"Boo! You just want a promotion." A person yelled from the crowd as well as other boo's

"Give me back my girlfriend." Another person from the crowd yelled

"In the blue corner the Full Metal Alchemist and living legend of the people." Hughes said pointing to Ed

"Where is he?" A person yells from the crowd

"He's that midget over there" Someone replies

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT" Ed yells

After Hughes told Ed how Roy makes the flames with his gloves, Ed cut Roy's gloves.

"Without that glove you won't be able to make flames anymore can you? That advantage Elric." Ed says clapping his hands and hitting the ground to create a cannon.

"Humph" Roy says and take his hand out of his pocket and blows Ed's cannon away

Ed screams in surprise

"All war is deception think the enemy has a weakness and it become it greatest strength. Remember that." Roy said before the Fuhrer had to stop the match before there wouldn't me an arena

* * *

After the fight the fuhrer made them clean up the mess they made in the arena. 

They left Roy's favorite type of juice and two glass in case they got thirsty.

Since Ed didn't win the fight Mustang didn't have to tell him what he knew about Dr.Marco.

By doing what he was about to do Ed would be getting into Mustang's psychological mind but in reverse

Ed walked over the place where the juice was held and picked up the carton

"Where's your glass boy?" Mustang asked Ed

"I don't need no glass I takes mine through the head." Ed said drinking the juice from the carton

"uh" was the only thing that Mustang can say as he watch the 15 year old drink the juice

"If you really want this juice then you would tell me about Dr. Marco." Ed as he was drinking some juice.

"Ok I'll tell you. Dr Marco was a former alchemist but, he left the military. I don't where he went. Now stop doing that I don't know where your nasty lips have been.

ED gave Mustang the carton. Mustang looked inside and yelled"ED YOU DRANK ALL THE JUICE HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE MY VITIAMIN C"

**

* * *

****Ending theme**

_**Japanese**_

itsumono shisen ni kimi ga ite kokya uuga dekiru

boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu nano ni

chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara nani mo kizutsukezusumuno

mayowazu ni ko no ai wo shinji ikite yuku

fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete

futari wa arukitsuzukeru

ato ni wa modorenaikara

ima demo kono mune no oku

kesenai tsumi wa itamukedo

_**English**_

Whenever you are in my sight, I can breathe

That alone should satisfy me, but…

Since I am so petty, I keep making the same mistakes

How strong must I become so that no one will be hurt?

I believe in this love without a question and live

Embracing the wound that will never heal…

…the two keep walking…

…because they cannot go back

Their hearts deep inside…

…still hurt from the inerasable sin

* * *

A/N: How do you think that was I had to cut some stuff from the episode out and I would say that the remember the name lyrics is not mine and the juice is not mine either I just got it form the boondocks 


End file.
